Cretan-English Jargon
α * αγλακώ or γλακώ: to run * αελιά : female cow * αίγα (η) : the female goat * αθιβολή : memory, remembrance, e.g. και στην αθιβολή τζη μόνο, ενεργοποιείται ο υποθάλαμός μου! * αθώ, -είς, -εί: to blossom * ακλουθώ , or κλουθώ : to follow * αλάργο : far, e.g. οι έξω νευρώνες της σπ. στήλης νευρώνουν τσ'αλαργινούς μύες * αμπλά: the sister * ανεμαζώνω: to collect, ανεμαζώνομαι to flinch * ανεκούρκουδα : supine * ανεκουλουρίδα: a turnaround by \pi radians * ανεντρανίζω : to revive, to recover, to regain strength * αντέτι : habit, custom * απίδι : pear, n. απιδιά * απόις : after * απώι : morning chill * αποκάμω : to finish * αποσπέρας : the night before * άρκαλος : Cretan badger Melesmeles-arcalus * αρμηνέυω : to give advice, see also σιργουλεύω * ασκελιά : step / the distance covered in one step * ασπαλάθια or σπαλάθια : spiny and thorny bush * αστοιβίδα: a small spiny bush * ατζί : thigh * αφορδακός : a frog (usually of the genus Rana Cretensis) * αφορούμαι : to imagine, to wonder e.g. αφορούμαι ανε λύνεται το binding problem. * αφρουκούμαι or φρουκούμαι : to hear, to listen to someone's advice, cf. δε σου 'φρουκάστηκα και ήβαλα τα windows vista... β * βαρήχνω : to be injured, e.g. αμα βαρήξουμε στον ιππόκαμπο να πάθομε θέλει anterograde αμνησία * βιόλα : a flower, symbolizing beauty or women, cf. μια χωριανή μου πέρδικα στου κήπου μου τση βιόλες αλλες μαδεί κι αλλες σκορπά και ξέκανε'τση όλες * βολόσυρος : traditional threshing machine / (mtf) to beat (batter) so, see also μισερώνω * βοσκικό : graziers car. Usually it is a black car with shaded black windows, decorated with saricki, dantela , huge polished rims, riding around playing Cretan Music. * βουλώ or βουλίζω : to sink, (mtf) vanish, perish e.g. Ανέ χαθεί η αγάπη μας ο κόσμος θα βουλίσει γι'αυτό πιστεύγω στο Θεό απώς θα τη βρει τη λύση * βούργια : rucksack, a backpack usually carried by shepherds γ * γαζοντενέκα : galvanized tin can * γαμπάς : coat * γιάντα or γιάηντα : why (interrogative) * γιαγέρνω : to return, to come back * γλακώ : to run * γράδο : device for measuring a liquid's density / (mtf) measure or test sth, e.g. φέρε να γραδάρομε τη φετινή ρακί * γραίνω : to throw water on something, to soak, see also λαντουρίζω * γραντίζω : i got a (new) trouble, e.g. εγράντισα με το hard problem! * γρόθος : (lit.) masturbation, (met.) the jerk * γύρος (o): the side, cf. κάμε στο γύρο να περάσω δ * διακονιάρης : the beggar * διαρμίζω : to tidy up ε * εδά : now, currently * εγράντισα : see also γραντίζω * εμπίτισε : finished, run out, * επαέ : here ζ * ζάλο : the step (walking) * ζάρα : owl, see also σκλόπα * ζυμβραγός or τσιμπραγός : the twin * ζο or οζό : the sheep (singular), pl. ζά * ζουρίδα : Cretan marten Martes foina-bunites η * ήντα: what θ * θαρρώ : to think, believe * θέρος (το): the summer, harvest time * θέτω : to go to sleep, e.g. παω να θέσω να μπώ σε REM ύπνο * θωρώ : to see, e.g. η περιοχή V1 είναι απαραίτητη για να θωρούμε * θυγατέρα : daughter ι κ * κακοβολιά (η) : rugged land / (mtf) trouble, problem * κακόσυρος (ο) : s.o. who comes from a bad(subordinate) ancestry * καλίκωση (η) : shoes, footwear * κανίσκι (το) : gift, present usually given on weddings * κανιορίζω: to squint * κάτης (ο): male cat e.g. πολλές μελέτες στο άνω διδύμιο γινήκανε σε κάτηδες * κατσούλι : the young cat * καταλώ : to consume, to spend, to waste, e.g. δέκα χρονώ καλίκωση λαστιχοσολιασμένη ο νους μου εκατάλισε τσι γειτονιές να ραίνει * καταπότης (ο) : drain, sewer, sink-hole / (mtf) a person who drinks very much * κατέχω or κατέω: to know, to be familiar with e.g δεν κατέω Νίκο, δεν κατέω * κατσιφάρα (η) : haze, mist * κατσούλα (η) : female cat * κατσούνα (η) : shepherd's stick, or walking stick * καπούλα (η) : the back of a horse, καπουλοδέτες : harness * καφάς (ο) : nape, the back of the neck * κλαδερό (το) : land with thorns or bushes * κοπανίδα (η) : polliwog, young undeveloped frog * κοπέλι (το) : the human kid * κοπελιά (η): (1) the young woman or girl (2) the girlfriend * κουλούκι (το) : puppy, small dog, e.g. τόνε σέρνει απ'τη μύτη και τση κλουθά σαν το κουλούκι * κουνάλι (το) : dry fig * κούμος (ο) : hencoop, hutch * κουτάλα (η) : shoulder bone * κουτουλώ : to hit with the forehead * κουτελώνω : to come face to face with s.o. * κουτσούνα (η) : doll * κουζουλός (ο) : schizophrenic, psychopath, or otherwise crazy, cf. εκουζουλάθηκα * κνισάρα (η) : wheat strainer, e.g. ανέ ντρέπεσαι να βάλεις μια κνισάρα στη μούρη λ * λαντουρώ or λαντουρίζω : to sprinkle * λιακόνι : a type of lizard (supposedly being poisonous) μ * μανούρα : a big trouble, cf. έβγαλε μανούρα και τον μισερώσανε. * μιά'ολιά : a little, a single drop of, * μισερώνομαι or μισερώνουμαι : get injured * μιτάτο : a sheepfold, a shepherd's mountain refuge * μολέρνω : (1) let go, eg. μόλαρέ το (2) to leave e.g. καλά μας είναι να μολάρομε! * μουρέλο : the little olive tree * μπάλα : bullet * μπεντένι : sturdy wall / (mtf) a strong and hardy person, e.g. εντάκαρε bodybuilding και έχει γενεί μπεντένι * μπέτης : chest, sternum * μπίκα : edge, point, peak * μπουνταλάς : a stupid man, cf. εμπουντάλιασα * μπούμπουρα (or αμπούμπουρα): pronely, face-side-down, e.g. για να δούμε το θάλαμο γυρίζομε το μυαλό αμπούμπουρα ν * νογώ : to think of, to reckon * νταγιαντώ, νταγιαντίζω : to put up with, to endure * ντακαρω : to start * νταλώνω : make so/sth temporarily blind by light or sun reflections, e.g. νταλώνει με ο ήλιος και δε θωρώ πράμα, εντάλωσέ με η ομορφιά τζη * ντανάς : bull * ντελόγω : instantly, formally: in time dLogo = lim_{Logo->0} Logo * ντρέτα : on a straight line or level * ντρετώνω : make something straight ξ * ξαμώνω : to level a gun at somebody or something e.g. ξάμωνε ντρέτα, μη σκοτώσεις κάνα άθρωπο * ξανοίγω: to look at something * ξεγιβεντίζω : to put somebody to shame, to score off somebody e.g. έτσα που πας θα μας ξεγιβεντίσεις σε όλο το χωριό. * ξεκουρμουλώνω: to unroot the grape / to destroy something * ξεστελιώνω: (1) to dismantle (2)to be shocked / shaken by surprise * ξόμπλι: artistic decoration, fine piece of art work ο * όϊ : no * όντες, όντας : when * όρθα or όρνιθα : chicken, fowl * οψάργας: last night, see also ψες * οψιγιάς : flat land used for drying grapes (in order to produce raisins) π * παντέρμος : (1) good-forsaken, (2) as an exclamation: ώ τον παντέρμο : oh the son of a bitch! (with good or bad intention) * παραστιά : fireplace * παράουρος : crazy, weird, whacky * πίργια : funnel * πόδας (ο): foot, leg * πέτσακας: highlander * πράμα (το) : (1) thing: ένα πράμα θα σου πω, (2) nothing: δεν κατέω πράμα * πυρόβολος : lighter ρ * ρίφι (το): little goat * ρούκουνας : cornerstone σ * σάζω: to fix, to construct, σασμός : remedy * σεβντάς : love * σεϊρι : mockery, ridiculous, scorn, e.g. άμε να βγάλεις τα Windows Vista απ'τον υπολογιστή να μη σε κάνουνε οι αθρώποι σεϊρι * σταλίζω : stick, being stuck to a place or situation and not be able to continue, e.g. τα ζα εσταλίσανε στα όρη, ήπεσε από την ταράτσα και εστάλισε σε ένα δεντρό * στιβάνι : a traditional leather boot style * σφαλίζω : to close, cf σφαλιχτά : closed * σιγκλι : κουβάς * σιμώνω : to come closer, e.g. σίμωσέ μου μα δε δακάνω! * σιργουλεύω : to give advice / to soothe / to alleviate * σκαπέτι : tool for digging, hoe * σκάρα : vulture * σκλόπα : owl, see also ζάρα * σκούλα : down, fether * σκουτέλι : plate, dish / σκουτελικό : food gift on a visit to another person's house * σύντεκνος : godfather τ * ταχινή : morning * τέλι : wire, string, e.g. με τα τέλια έχουνε ξοφλήσει τσι λαγούς * τζισβές : cofee pot * τεσσεραεπιτέσσερα: a 4x4 car, a trademark for stockbreeding * τράφος : wall or fence made of stones * τσίτα :fish bone, thorn * τσουρώ : to roll / (mtf) throw sth. from a steep hill, e.g. άμε να πα να τσουρήσεις υ * ύστερα : (1) afterwards, or beforewards, cf. θα φάμε κι ύστερα θα πάμε στην καφετέρια που είπαμε ύστερα. (2) the uttermost, cf. τα ύστερα του κόσμου! φ * φαμέγιος : the servant χ * χάιλουξ : see τεσσεραεπιτέσσερα * χειματικό (το): traditional cretan music played for a group of people whο improvise and sing the lyrics e.g. παίξε ένα χειματικό να πούμε μαντινάδες. * χέρα (η): arm, hand * χοχλιός(ή κοχλιός) : the snail ψ * ψακί: (noun) poison, ψακώνω (verb) to poison * ψες (or οψές): yesterday * ψιμιδευτός : ornate, plumed, see also ξόμπλι ω